


Una noche en Liverpool

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [565]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Atlético Madrid, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champions League, Fluff, M/M, Y'all. I can't stop watching the away game against Liverpool, like. Marcos' goalsssss, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marcos et Mario célèbrent après cette fantastique victoire contre Liverpool.
Relationships: Jan Oblak/Kieran Trippier, Marcos Llorente/Mario Hermoso
Series: FootballShot [565]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Una noche en Liverpool

Una noche en Liverpool

Marcos ne peut pas s’arrêter de sautiller partout dans l’hôtel, ils ont gagné ! Ils vont en quart de finale ! Il ne peut toujours pas croire qu’il a marqué un doublé, Alvaro a beaucoup aidé à cela mais il n’a pas envie de le préciser pour le moment, pare qu’ils viennent de gagner face à Liverpool ! Il ne sait pas qui sera leur prochain adversaire, mais pour le moment il ne peut que célébrer avec les autres. Il ne pensait pas voir un jour Simeone si heureux au point de venir boire avec eux au lieu de parler avec le staff, mais il n’aura rien à redire là-dessus, c’est mieux quand ils sont tous ensemble. Il peut voir Jan et Kieran trinquer ensemble, il doit avouer qu’il les soupçonne de se voir plus que pendant les entraînements et les matches, mais il ne dira jamais réellement quelque chose à propos de ça, parce que le bras de Mario s’enroule autour de ses épaules. Marcos n’a rien à dire sur la sexualité de ses coéquipiers, pas quand il a son propre défenseur pour lui.

Ils ne font pas la fête si longtemps, ils finissent par remonter dans leur chambre, pour prolonger l’extase un peu plus longtemps sans que le reste de l’équipe n’ait à en profiter pour autant. Ce ne serait pas catastrophique d’être observé par une vingtaine de gars plus le staff, mais ce serait bizarre, surtout pour le reste de la saison. Les lèvres de Mario sont sur les siennes, et ses mains ont décidé de faire plus que des massages à ses muscles fatigués. Avoir une qualification en ligue des champions, et gagner une nuit de plaisir avec Hermoso, Marcos n’aurait jamais pu demander mieux, ou peut-être un but pour son petit-ami, mais il appris qu’il ne fallait jamais trop en demander, pour profiter davantage des plaisirs de la vie…

Fin


End file.
